


the braided witch

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Nathalie, a familiar cursed to live forever, finds herself pulled into a contract with the enchanting rockstar and witch, Jagged Stone. But when rules, binding spells, and other witches get in the way, can they keep together?





	1. Chapter 1

“Nathalie,” he called to her from his bedroom, “Come here.” 

She set her book down, and headed towards him. She found him nearly undressed for the evening. “Yes, Master?” 

“I need help with this damned corset,” he told her, “Come undo it.” 

Ah, yes, the corset. The one she had spent and hour lacing for him. He had worn the silk thing under a sheer, floor-length cape, and leather trousers. The cape had been put away, but he was clearly struggling to continue undressing. The corset fell over his hips, cutting a figure that made his crowd of fans swoon. 

“Of course, Master.” 

“It is too tight to un-clasp from the front anyway,” he added, clearing his throat as he sat on the bed. She moved behind him, sitting on the covers. “Did you like the show?” 

“I did, Master,” she replied. Though immune to the magical effects his song had on crowds, Nathalie still enjoyed his music. 

“Good,” he said, breathing deeper and deeper as the laces loosened against his back. “The clasps, too, Nathalie. My nails are too long.” 

Wordlessly, Nathalie moved off the bed, around one of the posters, and leaned in front of him. She began to undo the dozen clasps running from his chest to below his belly button. After a few moments, she felt his eyes on her face, observing her. 

He pulled away the corset, and she took a step back. Smoothly, he took her hand, holding her close to him. “There was something else, Nathalie. Look at me.” 

Her eyes flicked to his, “What is it, Master?” 

Jagged sighed. “Are you happy with me? Honestly?” 

The contract they had signed, of course, compelled her honesty, but she would not have lied if she could. “Yes, Master. Very much so.” 

He nodded, looking up at her gently. “There is another witch. He’s...well, he’s a designer. He’s interested in buying your contract from me. Would that interest you, love?” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows pushed together. “N-No, of course not. Why would you think that, Master?” 

Jagged popped off the bed. “I guess he’s more rigid than I am. He’d have you doing things beyond just taking care of him.” He sat down at his vanity, and pulled out a small box. Nathalie followed him, continuing their night routine. “You’d like him, I think.”

“I don’t mind taking care of you, Master,” she told him, watching him select the enchanted ribbons. She began to comb through the purple locks in his hair. “May I ask you something, Master?” 

“Sure.” 

“Was it Gabriel Agreste?” 

Jagged froze, and Nathalie winced, unsure if she had angered him. In reality, she had never seen him angry before. Why was she so afraid? “Yes. Did he approach you tonight?”

Nathalie nodded. “He asked me if my master and I have the same relationship as the one he shared with his previous familiar.”

He handed her the ribbons, and Nathalie began the intricate process of braiding them into his hair. It had taken him weeks to teach her. “And I take it you have no idea what he meant by that statement.” 

“...Y-yes, Master.” 

Jagged sighed. “He was asking if we fucked.” 

Her hands fumbled over his hair, once, twice, again. A gold ribbon fell to the ground, and its luster fading as magic seeped out of it. Nathalie swore, and began to profusely apologize. Her hands were still stuck in his hair, trying to fix the locks and keep the remaining ribbons in tract. 

“It’s cool,” he told her, “Start over. I have a spare ribbon.” 

Nathalie was halfway finished when her master spoke again.

“Have you ever done that before? Sleep with your master?” 

Nathalie, who had had a dozen or so master's over several centuries, shook her head. “I’m not considered a pretty familiar, Master.” 

An amused look crossed his face, as he looked at her through the mirror. “I thought you were bound not to lie to me.” 

She felt her cheeks pink at that, but she was almost finished with his enchanted braid. When she was finished tying up the last strands of hair, Nathalie stepped back, putting her hands behind her back. “Is there anything else you need, Master?” 

His turned back to her. “Do you really think you’re ugly?” 

“I don’t know, Master.” 

“Can I make you feel beautiful?” He asked, standing and closing the distance between her. With his fingers, he tilted her chin up so that she’d had to look at him directly. “I’m not ordering you, of course. I’m asking you if you want me to make you feel beautiful.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. “I-I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Master,” she finally told him. 

He nodded. Jagged kissed her forehead, and bent down, whispering in her ear. “You must let me know if you change your mind.” 

“I’ll be sure to, Master,” she replied, feeling heated by this entire event. 

“ _ That  _ will be all,” he told her, walking around her and towards the bed. “Goodnight, Nathalie.” 

“Goodnight, Master,” Nathalie said, escaping his quarters as quickly as she could. 

“Please. Just call me Jonathan, love.” 

She glanced back down, a smile nearly forming at her lips. Maybe she would take him up on his offer. “Yes, Jonathan,” Nathalie said, closing the door behind her.

 

XXX

 

Nathalie’s eyes feel to those of Gabriel Agreste. He wasn’t looking at her. Gabriel stared at Jonathan, “I just think you might do better with a familiar more suited to your lifestyle.” 

“My answer is no, Gabriel,” Jonathan replied. “I won’t tell you a second time. Why do you want my familiar anyway?” 

Gabriel stayed silent. 

Her master let out an annoyed huff. “Nathalie, do  _ you _ know why he would want your contract?” 

Her eyes fell to the floor. “I...had a master before you,” she said, feeling her stomach gurgle, “I am bound not to say what he did, and did to me, as well. Mr. Agreste is aware of who that master was, Jonathan.” 

Jonathan turned back to Gabriel, who had a smug look on his face. “From ‘master’ to ‘Jonathan’, Jagged?” 

“If you don’t tell me this instance what you’re up to I will ensure that you will forget everything about my familiar, from now until the end of time.” He hissed. “I mean it.” 

Nathalie felt like her throat was on fire, she wanted to tell him so badly. 

Gabriel glanced away. “Nathalie worked with Charles Meunier, a witch who specialized in resurrection.”

Nathalie shivered, and Jagged looked back at her. “Have you been sacrificed?”

She looked at him, and suddenly felt nauseous, because she wanted to tell him, but she was bound long ago by a witch who was long dead. “I...Can I be excused?” She managed to wheeze, turning paler by the second.

Old, medieval punishments--from a time when food for familiars were scarce. Jagged found her five minutes later, hunched over the toilet in his apartment. It wasn’t good. None of this was good. Limitations in familiars were undesirable, and he had just discovered her huge wealth of unshareable knowledge. 

She felt him pulling her hair back, rubbing her back. “It’s all good, Nathalie. That man is gone.”

“I’m sorry,” she rasped, tears falling down her cheeks. “I want to tell you, but--”

“I don’t give a shit about resurrection,” he interrupted her. “It’s okay. You’re not in trouble.”

Nathalie leaned against the tub, wiping away her mouth. “Can I tell you something, Jonathan?” 

He nodded, and revealed a glass of water for her. She eagerly drank it. 

After clearing her throat, Nathalie let out a small breath, “I’m glad I can’t tell anyone, even if it’s made my life difficult.” 

Jagged leaned back against the bathroom door. “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ That’s why your contracts have all been so short!” 

She winced at that. “And the magical high council won’t disclose to anyone as to why, since it’s a forbidden magic.” 

He looked down, genuinely shocked. “And I thought your contract was a bargain. I’m so sorry, Nathalie.” 

Shrugging, Nathalie drank more water. “It’s not an issue, sir.” 

Jagged’s eyebrows pushed together. “I take it this won’t be the last time someone like Gabriel Agreste will offer me something for you?” 

“I doubt it.” 

His fingers drummed over his knee, and he nodded. “Cool. I won’t give you up, though. I’m not gonna let anyone kill you and bring you back from the dead, or try to force your bindings to break.” 

Nathalie looked back down at the tile, feeling her eyes well up a bit. “Thank you, Jonathan.”

Jagged sighed, standing and heading for the door. “I don’t need anything tonight. You just chill out, okay?” 

“Sure.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie stood outside Jagged’s door for about three minutes.--Two and a half minutes too long, in her mind--when Jagged opened the door, looking a bit flushed. “I told you to take the night off, love. I’ve already done my night stuff.” 

She nodded. “I know, Master--Jonathan, I mean--I just...does you offer still stand?” 

“What offer?” He asked. 

“The...well, the lovemaking thing, I guess,” she replied, glanced up at his eyes. “The sex.”

Jagged looked confused, opened the door and let her in. “Do you want to?”

Nathalie turned back to him, playing with the hem of one of her older shirts. “Do you, Jonathan?”

He closed the distance between her, and took her hand. He glanced down at her hand, her familiar tattoo. The swirls, the crows, the black cat’s eyes, and the owl’s feathers, woven into her skin. The one he believed she had had since birth. “Sometimes I wish you were a witch, Nathalie. I’d romance you properly.” 

Nathalie didn’t tell him that coming back from the dead meant coming back a lesser version of yourself. She didn’t tell him what the magical high council had personally ensured her everlasting silence. Although her secrets would die with her, she wondered if Jagged would ever guess correctly. No one had, thus far. 

“Nathalie?” 

It was a nice thought that nearly intoxicated her. Slowly, she brought her hand up to his face, stroking his beard. “It’s not so bad,” she told him. “We can do this, at least.” 

He nodded, closing the distance between her with a first kiss, a second kiss, and a third, deeper than all the rest. Jagged moved her back towards the bed, lying her down and holding her close to him as he pressed more kisses into her, scratching her with his beard. 

Nathalie started to undress herself and felt her whole body freeze. She looked up at him, a bit confused. 

“I can undress you,” he told her. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“I  _ never  _ get to do the undressing you know,” Jagged retorted, letting her body go and finding the buttons of her own shirt. “You think I can’t do anything for myself, don’t you?” 

“I don’t think that,” she replied, feeling her face redden as he undressed her, revealing on of her lacier bras. Jagged had been quit to find her a personal shopper in her first days of working for him, but he had given her the final say. 

He grinned, and his thumb brushed over the fabric over her nipple, watching her sigh. “Is this new?” Jagged asked her, teasing. “You spent my money and pretty lingerie and I’m only now seeing it?” 

Nathalie breathed out, “Maybe you can see the rest.” 

“Nice,” he whispered moving down and kissing her belly button. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” she replied easily. “High pain tolerance, anyway.” 

Jagged let out a huff. “You’ll at least enjoy it, love.” 

“Can I do anything for you?” She asked, sitting up a bit as he pulled away her pajama bottoms. 

He pressed her lips together, “Uh, no, not really. I was already, eh, doing myself? Before you came in.” His hand rubbed over her panties. “Do you touch yourself?” 

She looked up at the ceiling, feeling herself blush, “Sometimes.” 

“Have you thought of me?” He asked, pressing a bit harder against her clit. “Or us together?” 

“S-sometimes, again,” Nathalie answered dutifully, trying to keep her breathing controlled. “Do you ever use magic when you do this?” 

She could hear him smile at that. “I could make things a lot more pleasurable for you, if you like. It’s a harmless stimulation spell. A little bit of psychic magic. Would you like that?” 

Nathalie nodded. “Jonathan…” she whispered as his hand pulled away from her sex. 

“It’ll take few seconds,” he told her apologetically, hopping off the bed. She sat up, watching him rifle through his damned desk. “I have it here somewhere.” 

He returned with the appropriate ribbon, one of a gorgeous ginger shade. 

“I’ve woven this one into your braids!” She proclaimed, watching him chuckle as he quickly weaved it into her own hair. The effect was near instantaneous. A spark of energy traveled from her scalp, down to her ear, her jaw, her neck, and then to her breasts. Jagged wrapped his arms around her, undoing the bra clasp as he kissed her again. 

Nathalie sank back, her head on a pillow as the sensation toyed with her  breasts, twisting them, biting them, and playing with them. She nearly didn’t notice how Jagged was slipping off her panties, and kissing her thigh. 

“You like that?” 

She nodded, moaning softly as he licked her. “You’re good at this.”

He hummed back at that, sucking on the folded skin around her entrance, his tongue darting into her. Jagged was...perfect. She felt her clit throbbing, the magic of that damned ribbon affecting her again. “Oh my gods,” she breathed out. “Jonathan--Master, please, I’m going to finish if you don’t stop.”

Jagged pulled away. “Yeah?”

“I want you to finish too, you know,” she insisted. “I’m a good familiar. I can satisfy you.”

He tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly as he nodded, sitting up and pulling away his tee. Of course, Nathalie had seen him nearly naked a hundred times, but never for her. Never to deliberately turn her on. 

Jagged simply disappeared his leggings and whatever thong he had underneath. He began to pump himself, stroking his dick and looking over her writhing form. 

“I can, I can do that,” she said, trying to sit up but finding herself once again unable to move. The sensational spell he had cast over her was near unbearable, keeping her on the edge of sweet bliss. “Jagged…” 

“I know,” he murmured, kissing her cheek as he guided himself into her with his hand. “Just breathe.” 

He filled her up, and slowly began to ease in and out of her. “How’s that?” 

“Amazing,” she replied, still needy. “You can go a little faster.”

Jagged nodded, increasing his strokes as he held onto her hips, somewhat grunting as he made love to her. His thumb ran a circle or two around her clit absentmindedly, and that was enough to send Nathalie spinning, her body convulsing as she cried out. It wasn’t long before he was sinking against her heaving chest, finishing as well. 

Slowly, he pulled away from her, kissing her cheek. Jagged wrapped an arm around her. “You should sleep, Nathalie.”

Nathalie started to pull away, intending to return to her own room when she found him not letting go. She looked back at him, confused. Hadn’t he essentially told her to go?

“Stay,” he whispered. “Just one night, okay?” 

She nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t uncommon for familiars to accompany their witches to social functions. It was uncommon for Jagged, however. Nathalie knew that. Jagged knew that. Everyone around them knew that. And yet she was there, dressed in a stunning gown he had surprised her with that evening. 

It was a largely sheer black number, a trumpet style of sheer, black material. Her more intimate details were artfully covered with black applique. Nathalie had put on a pair of heels she knew she could walk in, and swallowed her discomfort at the entire affair.

“Master?” 

“Jonathan, love,” he murmured, back. “We have talked about this.” 

“We’re in  _ public, _ ” she replied, horrified. “I can’t just---” 

“Okay, what is it?” He asked, turning back to her. Putting his full attention to her. Looking at her like she was the only woman in the room.

Nathalie glanced around, “Don’t you think you’re being a bit obvious?” 

“About?’ 

“Us?” 

“Oh, maybe,” Jagged replied. “I’m sorry, Nat. You look phenomenal, is all.” 

His tone and manner gradually shifted. She had not noticed it at first, but he seemed adamant to keep her close by at this party, and yet ignore her. His eyes trailed around the room, and she had assumed someone he liked had arrived. 

Instead, his body tensed, and he pulled her closer, and away from the main party, down a hallway, towards, well...another great hall of a room. Castles. 

“What are you--” 

Jagged cut her off, “Stop following us.” 

She turned to look, and saw Gabriel, dressed as formally as they were. “I was not following you. Don’t be absurd.” He cleared his throat. “There’s a portrait in this mansion of Charles Meunier. Would you like to see it?” 

“No,” Nathalie replied. “I wouldn’t.” 

“Ah, I was not asking  _ you,  _ Nathalie,” Gabriel snipped back. “Come on, Jonathan. You must see this.” 

Jonathan hesitated, but nodded sharply, holding Nathalie’s hand reassuringly. Gabriel smiled slightly, and led them out of the room. Her hand brushed over a ribbon, woven around a metal chain on her wrist. Something to keep her calm, though Nathalie was unsure if Jagged had enchanted the silk or not. 

His tie was enchanted to keep him focused. The event was too important to him to get too drunk, too chatty, too  _ Jagged Stone, rockstar.  _

“So, have you looked into the resurrection tombs?” Gabriel asked Jonathan, making small talk. “I was thinking we could--” 

“I haven’t looked, mate,” Jagged replied. “I have to focus on my music.”

Gabriel hummed. He glanced about, and unlocked a door with the swipe of his hand. “The magical high council stores a few of their more...secret files here,” he admitted. Opening the door and entering first. “It’s down one more flight of stairs.” 

Jagged ran his usual checks on the door and room. “Seems safe,” he said to himself, his eyes narrowed. They could no longer see Gabriel, he had begun down the stairs at the end of the room. 

Nathalie nodded, and attempted to cross the threshold. Then, her body froze. 

“What are you doing?” Jagged demanded, pulling her back. “I’ll go through first, Nathalie.” 

“It’s my job, Jonathan,” she replied. Because it was. Familiars tested for traps before their masters got hurt. “It wouldn’t do to--”

“If I cross that door and get trapped, you can  _ run, _ ” he told her. “I can’t help you if I can’t follow you in.” 

She glanced into the cluttered room. “Then why are we walking into a trap in the first place?” 

Jagged sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “I want to see. I want to know what you were like back then, that’s all.”

Nathalie took a step back. “I...I can stay here, Jonathan. You go ahead. Just call me if you need anything.”

He pressed his lips together. “Okay. Don’t move.” he kissed her forehead. “I won’t be long.” 

“You know now I literally won’t be able to move, right?” She asked, slightly amused as she leaned against the wall, looking up at him fondly.

“Yes.” he murmured, kissing her again. Jagged pulled a small string out of his pocket, a gray wool yarn that scratched her finger as he tied the string into a neat bow around her right pointer finger. “Don’t take this off or get it wet, sweetheart.”

She nodded, and he slipped through the door. Nathalie took a deep breath, keeping herself together as her heart raced. It had all been centuries ago, and though many witches were curious of her own immortality, they were frequently disappointed over her fading memories. Racking the corners of her mind revealed no recollection of posing for portraits back then, of her, of him, of them together. 

Hell, she had mostly forgotten what he looked like. The memories of the pain, how he had made her feel back then, were forever scarred in her thoughts. 

“Nathalie, come back here!” Jagged called to her. 

For a few moments, she didn’t move, even though she was so compelled to it hurt to stay still. What if it was a trap? What if Gabriel had manipulated her master, or faked his voice? 

“ _ Now,  _ love!” He added, sounding a bit irritated now. 

With a sigh, Nathalie stepped through the door, passing the artifacts along the floor and walls. She pressed her thumb against the yarn on her finger as she walked down the stairs, wondering what he had enchanted it to do. 

Nathalie stepped over the canvas that had been covering the large portrait, and stood next to Jagged and Gabriel. She was silent, except for the way her breath hitched as soon as he spoke to her. 

“Where is your familiar tattoo?” Jagged asked accusingly pointed to the portrait of her and Charles. 

She had not looked yet, but glanced up, seeing a portrait she only vaguely remembered now. It was their bridal portrait. Nathale had worn a full length gown, of blues and purples, and Charles had been dressed to match. They were together of course, sitting on an elegant sofa. Her hand was over her husband’s hand, the hand that should’ve had the familiar tattoo. 

“I believe the artist didn’t want to paint the tattoo,” she said weakly, feeling herself already fatigued by the lie. Nathalie wasn’t supposed to be able to lie to him, but she was also bound to her secrets. “He thought it improper.”

“Familiars weren’t permitted to marry until the twentieth century,” Gabriel commented a fact that everyone in the room knew already. “And they’re still not allowed to marry witches.” 

Jagged had a deflated look on his face. “Tell me the truth, love.” 

“You know i can’t, Jonathan,” Nathalie replied, feeling clouds form in her stomach, a precursor to the hurricane in her belly to come.

Gabriel huffed out a small, satisfied breath. “Well,  _ you  _ can’t. I can. It’s obvious that you were once a witch,” he cut in. “You’re barely a familiar.” 

“Is that true?”

Nathalie felt nauseous. Again. “I can’t say.” 

Jagged looked back at Gabriel. “How did you find out?” 

He waved away that question. Then, Nathalie heard footsteps down the hallway. Through the door. “Jonathan, someone’s coming,” she murmured.

“I don’t hear anyone.”

“Nor I,” Gabriel replied. 

“I  _ do, _ ” she insisted. She put a hand on Jagged’s arm, and saw the gray string around her finger. “Is this string meant to dispel illusion magic?” 

“Oh.  _ Oh, _ ” Jagged replied, looking up. Needless to say, he saw dust shifting above them, the approaching footsteps. “Gabriel. Help me break their spell.” 

She heard Gabriel mumble something, light a match, and throw it on the ground. Nothing happened. “It’s too powerful. Do you have more of that string.” 

“ _ No. _ ” He hissed back, “I’m not giving you my enchantments.”

Nathalie had recognized them as they walked down the stairs. Nadja, Audrey, and Clara were easily the most intimidating witches among the high council. They must’ve dropped one of Audrey’s glamour spells, because Gabriel and Jagged went pale.

Jagged, actually, moved in front of Nathalie. “Who tripped the alarm?” 

“Nathalie, actually,” Audrey replied. “You really think we’d allow her in a room with all of her and Meunier’s things? Don’t be stupid.” 

Jagged glanced around. “Okay. Listen. Gabriel--”

“All three of you are under arrest,” Nadja cut him off. With a flick of her wrist she opened two portals on the other side of the room. “Gabriel Agreste goes through one, and Nathalie and Jagged Stone go through the other.”

“Chop chop, my sweet little rulebreakers,” Clara commented, in her normal rhyming voice that always sent a shiver down her spine. “Go fast or be a gross mule taker!” 

“What are you going to do?” Jagged asked. “What’s going to happen to Nathalie?”

“Nothing,  _ yet,  _ I bet,” Clara replied, glancing aside, “but who can really say? We’ll meet another day.”

“Just  _ go, _ ” Audrey hissed, “We don’t have all day.” 

Reluctantly, Nathalie, Jagged, and Gabriel headed through their respective portals, landing on the other side. 

 

XXX

 

Travelling through the portal had felt like it had always felt. Nathalie’s body was broken down to each and every molecule. She experienced a short summary of the entire history of time and space, and was put slowly back together by a magical forces even witches could not quite explain. She had not registered returning to the physical realm, or resigning herself to her fate, sitting down somewhere.

“Where are we?” Jagged asked, pacing the small dungeon cell. 

Nathalie looked up at him, and realized she was sitting on the small, dingy mattress. “A holding cell.” 

“What? For how long?” 

“I don’t know,” Nathalie replied, “I’ve been stuck in one of these before and sometimes it can take...well, not too long,” she decided to say only a half lie, even if it made her feel disgusting to lie to her master. 

Jagged nodded. “They can’t do this to us.” 

Nathalie, who knew just how long they could be stuck there, and just how much the council could do to them, shrugged. “I don’t know, Master. I’m sorry.” 

“ _ Nathalie. _ ” 

“They’ll hold everything that we do here against us,” she told him, looking down on the floor. “It’d be best if we kept everything as formal as possible while we’re here.” 

He sat down next to her. For a few seconds, he said nothing. Which was a lot for him. Jagged let out a breath and finally spoke. “I’m sorry, love. I should be the one supporting you in this whole situation.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Okay.” 

“Did they turn you into a familiar?” He asked quietly. “I thought you were just  _ born  _ one.” 

“No, Jonathan. No,” she replied. “Please don’t ask me.” 

It wasn’t long before the door to their cell opened, and a young, black-haired girl opened the door. “The council will see you now, Nathalie.” 

“No, wait,” Jagged stood. “Where she goes, I go.” 

The girl sighed. “They said you would be like this.”

Nathalie stood, smoothing over her gown and crossing in front of Jonathan. “I’ll be fine, Master,” she told him with a short bow, her eyes on her feet. “Please let me obey the magical high council.”

“Fine,” he whispered. Stepping back. “I’m just worried about you.” 

Nathalie nodded, but allowed herself to be led by the the young girl. When they were down the hall, Nathalie murmured to the girl. “Are you new?” 

“I’m...yeah,” she glanced away. “Something about being really lucky.” 

“Ah,” Nathalie replied. 

The girl fidgeted a bit. “What powers did you specialize in?”

She shrugged. “Mostly love spells and clairvoyance, actually, nothing exceptional.” 

“Love spells?” 

“Yeah,” Nathalie replied. “It was a family lineage thing. Everything about them died with me.” 

She glanced down. “Oh, I see.” 

Nathalie was lead into a small room, with a clawfoot tub, surrounded by mirrors. “Do you know what to do, Nathalie?” 

“Yes,” she replied, already beginning to unzip the dress she was in, the bra, the underwear, the shoes. The door quickly closed behind her, and Nathalie moved around the mirrors. 

The bath was always either too hot or too cold, but either way, she submerged herself in it, as best she could. It always felt like a huge loss. Jagged was being ripped away from her soul. Nathalie watched the tattoo on her hand swirl and pulse on her skin, and she briefly wondered what Jagged was feeling. 

There were few moments when she wasn’t bound to anyone or any contract. She wished she could enjoy these moments, but it always felt like a death of a close one. Nathalie shifted in the dark water, watching the mirrors magically pull away and reveal Clara Nightingale. 

“Ah, good evening, my sweet little liar,” Clara greeted, “It’s time to say what happened, and all that transpired.”

Audrey huffed. “Please stop talking, Clara, I’ll tell you what we need when we need it. You’ve done enough for the evening.” 

“Sure thing, just ring!” Clara replied, before disappearing into thin air. 

Nathalie sank into the tub, a bit lower. She felt Audrey’s hand on her bare shoulder. “What did you do to Clara?”

“Nothing severe,” Audrey replied. “Nothing she didn’t do willingly. That’s not what I came to discuss with you.” 

She sucked in a breath, and leaned forward, curling over herself. “I was just following orders, Audrey, you know that.” 

“That’s always how it goes,” she replied. “You really are dumb. I had such high hopes for you, too, but you’ve let me down again.” 

Nathalie looked towards her, as she circled her around the tub. “Gabriel Agreste triggered this entire affair. You and I both know that.” 

“Yes, of course he did,” Audrey scoffed. “But you had that Jagged wrapped around your finger from day one--” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“--You  _ did, _ ” she snapped back. “Don’t interrupt me again, Nathalie. I’ll remind you who’s in charge. Jagged Stone thought you were so  _ pretty,  _ and  _ smart,  _ and oh so  _ clever,  _ you know.” Audrey laughed. “Apparently, you are not pretty, or smart, or  _ clever _ enough to keep him away from your past.” 

Nathalie closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to shake. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sure you’re sorry,” Audrey replied coldly, “But it’s unacceptable.” 

She felt the pins behind removed from her hair, and locks fall down, pooling over the water. Audrey had preferred her hair down for centuries. “Obviously, you’ll be signing our old contract again, and Jagged will simply think that you’re dead.”

Her body stiffened. “N-no. Things were going well with him. It’ll be fine once Gabriel is out of our hair.” 

“Do. Not. Argue.” Audrey voice hit her ears in a sharp staccato. “You’re not good enough to be amongst the common witches, so I’m stuck with you. Our first task is destroying Muenier and your’s things.” 

“NO!” Nathalie twisted back. “Don’t do that. My life’s work is in there!”

“Too bad, so sad, heartless,” Audrey replied. “You shouldn’t have played with death.” 

Her brows pushed together. “I shouldn’t have to pay for it centuries later.” Nathalie replied, practically hissing. If Audrey were to follow through, she’d never get to speak this freely again. She’d be lucky to speak at all. “I  _ won’t  _ sign that contract.”

Audrey smirked. “Sign the contract, or I’ll make sure that rockstar of yours doesn’t live to tell the tale of your gross little affair. You have five minutes left in that tub, you better make a smart choice, Nattybear.” 

The mirrors snapped back to her, closing her in. It only took Nathalie five seconds to begin taking in raspy breaths, beginning to sob. 

 

XXX

 

Jagged and Gabriel were walked upstairs, past the party and festivities, and too a large office. They sat down in front of Nadja, who smiled back at them. 

“I’m afraid that Nathalie did not survive the interrogation process.” She told them, in a slightly sad voice.

He had felt a sinking feeling five minutes after Nathalie left him. Jagged leaned forward. “What happened?” 

Nadja let out a breath. “We’ve been having difficulties with our intelligence department. The spells that we’ve used on Nathalie have always been off-kilter. I’m afraid the combined--” 

“You  _ killed  _ her,” Jagged hissed. “I won’t stand for this.” 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “May we see the body to confirm this for ourselves?” 

Nadja nodded. “Of course. We’ve known Nathalie a long time and have always treated her with the respect a powerful witch like her deserves. I promise, she wasn’t in any pain.” 

She stood, and led them to an adjacent room. Gabriel paled, and placed a hand on Jagged’s shoulder to steady himself. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think this would happen,” he managed to say, staring ahead. 

Jagged looked, and saw...well, nothing. He glanced down to the grey string on his right pointer finger.  _ Oh.  _ He adopted a somber expression, summoning the tears to his eyes that he could call on command. “I can’t believe this happened either,” he replied carefully. It was likely the room was charmed to detect lies. “I’m going to miss her so much.” 

He took several steps forward, seeing the glittery glamour work of Audrey Bourgeois. “What are you doing to the body?” He asked, kneeling in front of the very empty couch.

“She requested cremation,” Nadja replied. “We will send you the ashes, of course.” 

Jagged nodded, and turned back to the air where Nathalie’s pretend body was supposed to be. “Okay, yeah,” he replied, standing and sniffling. 

“Jonathan…” 

“Don’t fucking touch me, dude,” he snapped at him, because he genuinely  _ lost  _ Nathalie. Jagged had no idea where she was. He pulled a copy of the contract out of his inner pocket, and discovered the page blank. The contract was broken. “I don’t even have our contract to remember her by.”

Nadja cleared her throat. “Her contract is...peculiar. We had to break it in order to get past her bindings to not speak on certain subjects.” She glanced over to Gabriel. “Obviously, Mr. Agreste, you are the one to blame.” 

“I know,” he breathed out. “I’m sorry.” 

“And of course, we’ll have to meet and discuss this at a hearing,” Nadja added, and then looked to Jagged. “You are free to go, Mr. Stone, but encouraged to leave the property as quickly as possible.” 

Jagged nodded slowly, glancing back at the couch with a decently faked expression. “Alright. I’ll go.” 

 

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Nathalie sat, on her knees next to Audrey’s desk chair, where she was working. Her hands were folding in her lap, her head pointing down. She felt like furniture. 

“Did you sleep with Jonathan Stone?” 

Her shoulders tensed as her fingers curled. “Sometimes the hotels only had one bed, Mistress.” 

Audrey flicked her temple, annoyed. “That’s not what I meant. Don’t be ugly  _ and _ dense. Did you fuck him?”

“I did, Mistress,” she murmured, closing her eyes. 

“Stupid, unpretty girl,” Audrey tutted, turning back to her papers. “That’s not how familiars keep their masters, you know.” 

Nathalie nodded, keeping her head down. “It is good to know we won’t be fucking, then, Mistress,” she finally said, the words hanging between them for a few moments. 

Audrey sucked in a sharp breath. “You’ll do whatever I want, when I want, Nathalie. Don’t let me hear you disrespecting me again. Go to your room. Come back down to make my dinner in two hours.” 

Nathalie stood, smoothing the dress Audrey had forced her to wear, and walking out of the woman’s office, into her large, foreboding house. She pressed on, heading up a narrow set of stairs, to a room with a window the size of a watermelon, with peeled wallpaper, and an old twin bed. She sat on the edge of the mattress, feeling the bedsprings press into her legs. 

She wasn’t tired, anyway. Audrey had her sit beside her desk for hours on end, ignoring her. What was the point of binding them together if Audrey had little use for her?

Lying back, Nathalie focused her energy, feeling every cell in her body twist, multiply, and die. She didn’t feel her own magic at her fingertips--only Audrey’s, which was raw, unfocused power. What was the appeal of that? It was weak, unspecialized, and lacked any thought. 

She buried past Audrey’s magic, looking for her own stores and finding nothing. 

Still, she allowed herself to exist in this void, floating about echoes of who she once was, of the talents she had possessed. 

Nathalie must’ve fallen asleep like that, because she was startled awake at exactly two hours after Audrey had banished her. Her feet carried her downstairs, into the kitchen. It was surprisingly modern for a woman who hardly cooked. Audrey had commented how glad she was to fire her normal cook, and to simply use her. 

She set to cooking, chopping vegetables. Carrots, celery, potatoes, and onions. Nathalie set them in a pot of water to begin boiling, filling the water with the spices she knew Audrey liked. 

Swallowing hard, she placed a lid over the boiling vegetables, and then headed out the door, into the garage, and into an offshoot of the garage. 

Nathalie, for what it’s worth, never messed around with dead animals, and their organs. Audrey, on the other hand, loved that kind of magic. 

She glanced around, and when she finally found an unused pig’s liver, she took it, wrapping it in paper and heading back towards the kitchen. 

She felt a hand brush over her waist as she was putting all of her ingredients through a rigorous saute. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Pig’s liver and vegetables, Mistress,” Nathalie answered.

Audrey leaned against the counter, watching her do it. “Liver? Are you serious?” 

“There was nothing left of that pig, Mistress,” she replied, keeping her eyes on the food. 

The witch hummed. “I was considering using the liver too. I need that Jonathan Stone to process his grief  _ faster.  _ It’s simply annoying.” 

Nathalie stilled at that, glancing over to her mistress. “What do you mean?” 

She rolled her eyes. “We decided to tell him that you were dead, and he saw a fake body. Then he held a funeral. Now he’s requesting an independent investigation. It’s very annoying.” Audrey glared at nothing for a few more seconds. “He just needs to get over it.” 

Turning back to the skillet, Nathalie nodded, feeling her whole body fill with dread. She hadn’t expected Jagged to think she was dead. “The dinner should be ready soon, Mistress.” 

“Good,” Audrey replied, moving away from her. “I trust you made enough for yourself?” 

Nathalie nodded. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie collapsed into bed after a night of chores, criticism, and vague threats. Her entire body felt heavy and slow, the way that exhausting days had always felt. It had only been a few days, but Nathalie was ready to die, even if she truly couldn’t. 

When she dreamt, she was standing in a field of wildflowers. Nathalie glanced around, understanding it was a dream, but it was unlike any dream she had ever had before. Her dreams had always been plagued by nightmares, of demons and hellfire and Meunier screaming at her. 

Tonight was peaceful. 

Nathalie felt his embrace before she saw him. Instantly recognizing his hold, she turned in his arms. “Jonathan? Jagged?” 

“Hi,” he whispered, still holding her tightly. “I saw through the illusion Chamack made. I know you’re alive. Are you safe? Are you okay?” 

“I’m managing.” She hugged him back. “How are you here?” She asked, filled with fear. “What if my Mistress finds out?” 

“I wove some of your hair into mine tonight,” he admitted. Pulling away, he shrugged. “Your hairbrush was very dirty, you know. But she can’t sense us now.” 

Nathalie sighed. “I miss you. I’m so sorry,” she spoke quickly, “I never should have left your side, Jonathan.” 

He cupped her cheek. “We were following orders,” he whispered. “I would have done the same to you.” 

She nodded. “I’m happy you’re here now, at least. That you know I’m alive.” 

Jagged nodded. “Tell me who has your contract.”

Nathalie began to speak, but the words choked upon her lips. He placed a hand on her back as she doubled over, coughing and sputtering. “I’m s-sorry,” she managed to say. “I didn’t get to read the new contract.” 

“They coerced you?” 

“Yes.” 

He nodded. “Okay,” Jagged said. “Okay.” 

She looked up at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he replied. “I want...I want to free you. Is that something you want?” 

She stilled. It had never happened for her. Nathalie was a familiar, and although unbound familars existed, she was always bound to someone. “I don’t mind being yours,” she told him, her fingers dancing around his waste. “I like being yours.” 

Jagged smiled, and pulled her closer. He tapped her nose with his finger. “I want to be yours, though,” he told her softly. “I want us to be partners in life. I don’t want you to  _ belong  _ to me, Nathalie.” 

Her eyes cast downwards. “I want that too,” she replied. “Even if I’ll outlive you.” 

He shrugged a bit. “I still have a few hundred years to go, Nat. I’ll be fine.” 

Nathalie leaned against him. “I can try to convince my mistress to break our contract and let me go free.” 

He huffed. “No, no. I’ll work towards something else. Familiars have been cast out of binding deals and contracts in the past.”

She nodded. “I hate this contract, Jonathan. I’d really appreciate it.” 

Jagged held onto her again. “I’m sorry. I’m glad we had the illusion enchantment blockers in place. I would’ve seen your dead body had I not had it.” 

Nathalie shivered. “I can’t die, Jonathan.” 

“I’m sure that you can--”

“I’ve  _ tried, _ ” she said, letting the words fall out of her mouth and hang there. “I’ve begged my masters for solutions, even.” Nathalie shook her head. “It’s not happening. I can’t die. Don’t let anyone try to convince you I’m dead. If anything, I should worry about witches convincing me that  _ your  _ dead.” 

He stilled at that. “Then I’ll stay alive, love. I will.”

Nathalie hugged him tighter. “That  _ has  _ to be your first priority.” 

“Okay.” 

Wavering slightly, Jagged shivered. “The dream enchantment is wearing off, okay?”

“No.” 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” He let out a painful breath. “And I can’t bless you with any kind of sweet dreams, but I’ll be back soon.” Jagged kissed her on her forehead, pausing as he fazed in and out of reality.

When he finally slipped away, the dreamland he had built fell apart, and Nathalie began to fall into her pit of nightmares. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her own breakfast quietly when Audrey called to her from the dining room. 

She appeared by her side, not even remembering the walk over to her. “Yes, Mistress?” Nathalie asked, her head bowed. 

“My daughter will be requiring assistance on a love potion tonight,” Audrey said. “I want you to help.” 

Nathalie glanced away. “I am not permitted to work on any of my old specialities, Audrey.” 

“What I want, when I want,” she echoed the words spoken the night before. “I wrote those rules, Nattybear. And note the deliveries today. I have purchased  _ acceptable  _ outfits for you. If I catch you deviating from what I’ve laid out you will witness consequences.” 

“Of course, Mistress,” she replied. “Thank you for your generosity.” 

Audrey made a face, turning to her. It had to have been the first time Audrey looked at her in days. “And  _ why  _ are you pouting? The day hasn’t even begun.” 

“I’m…” Nathalie glanced into Audrey’s eyes, steeling herself, “I’m upset that the council manipulated my former master into thinking I was dead.” 

She frowned. “Who cares what that little enchanter things? You have more power in one finger then you do in his whole body--well, you  _ used  _ to, you idiot.” 

“It wasn’t about the power, Mistress,” Nathalie replied evenly. “I genuinely wanted to be at his side.”  

Audrey snorted. “What does a hideous girl like you know about love?” 

Nathalie felt her nails dig into her palm. Had Audrey already forgotten?“It was my specialty, Mistress. If you recall, you just asked for my assistance on a love potion.” 

Nathalie felt her airway tighten, and then she was doubled over, unable to breath. Her eyes flashed to Audrey, who wasn’t even looking at her. 

She sipped her coffee, completely unaffected by the choking mess on teh floor. “I am certain that you will not grow back a tongue should I cut it off,” she spoke. “We have  _ discussed  _ your disrespectful ways, Nathalie. Apologize at once.”

“S-s-sorry,” she rasped. 

“Sorry  _ what _ ?” Audrey replied, as cool as a cucumber. 

Nathalie took in another painful breath, “Sorry, Mistress.” 

“Good. Get out of my sight.” 

She took in a few labored breaths when she finally caught air into her lungs, though her feet were already moving out the door as she did this. 

Her back pressed into the hallway, her chest heaved until she managed to calm down, and she headed back to the kitchen to finish her own breakfast. 

 

XXX

 

“Nathalie, I need help  _ now, _ ” Chloe had arrived and stood in the doorframe of Nathalie’s tiny room. “Jesus, was this always so depressing? Did I really spend my childhood in this dump?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Nathalie stood from the bed, and smiled at the girl who had seemed to grow up overnight. A spitting image of her mother. “It’s nice to see you again, Chloe.” 

Chloe nodded sharply, turning back. “Yes, well, we’re the only ones who know just how much of a nightmare Audrey can be.” 

She said nothing. Though, Nathalie did smile as she followed Chloe out the door. “I suppose the three of us have gotten to know each other on a more personal level than most.” 

When they reached the hallway, Chloe looked back at her. “Did Mother choke you out?” 

Freezing, Nathalie blinked. “No, Chloe. I’m fine.” 

She huffed. “You always sound some kind of way when she does that, you know.” Chloe glanced back. “You know I’m a junior council member, right?” 

“I heard,” Nathalie replied. “Congratulations.” 

“I’m a mandatory reporter for any kind of abuse towards familiars,” Chloe whispered. “I can...I can say something to someone.” 

Nathalie nearly spoke, then held herself back. “I don’t know. Unless I can be designated as an unbound familiar, I’d just be put back up for a contract with God knows who.” 

Chloe sighed. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about you, too. Mother would kill us both--or at least me--if I embarrass her in front of the council. We’ll think on it.”

She nodded sharply. “Alright.” 

Chloe led them down into the basement, where the alchemy supplies were. “I wanted to make a flower bed potion, and a few tree potions. I’m landscaping my house this year.” 

“I thought you were making a love potion?” 

Chloe laughed. “Why would I make one of those? Is that what my mother said?”

“Yes.” 

“She probably just wanted to get a rise out of you, Nat,” Chloe replied, waving it off. “Don’t let her.” 

Nathalie nodded, running her hands over her pant’s legs. “Did you want to start?” 

“Oh,” Chloe nodded, and pulled a small book out of her bag. “The flowerbed potion requires a dash of love, three pinches of sugar, and seven nose hairs.”

_ You can’t be serious.  _ Nathalie watched Chloe fish a pair of small tweezers out of her bag and hold them out for her to take. Sighing, Nathalie took the tweezers, and a compact mirror on the work table. “This will hurt but--”

“--Not as bad as death,” the both said, in unison. Chloe glanced over. “I had to pluck mine this morning, we’re making two potions.”

“Oh,” Nathalie replied, wincing as she pulled out hair. “Oh dear, this is painful.” 

“It’ll be worth it,” Chloe replied. “We can activate our potions together. Mother will have to let me borrow you for a few more hours.”

Nathalie nodded. She glanced over the instructions on the page, and tossed the nose hairs into a small pot. Then, she added the sugar. Nathalie took the jar in her hands, and closed her eyes. 

She thought of Jagged. The way he held her closely, his kind words. Everything he had done to make her feel welcome in his home. When he brushed her hair away from her face with his hand, his beard on her cheek, and the ribbons he wore. 

She opened her eyes, and found that the potion had liquified, into something floral and present. 

“Wow,” Chloe replied. “You must’ve been a really good witch, or you’re in love. That part took me hours.” 

Nathale set the jar down. “I can be two things, Chloe. At least.”

“You’re in love?” 

She nodded, smiling to herself. 

“With my mom?” 

“What? No. Gross, Chloe,” Nathalie replied, before slamming her mouth shut and backtracking. “N-Not to say that your mother is gross. She is not gross. The opposite of gross, even.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I won’t tell her what you said, Nat.” 

Nathalie relaxed a bit, and eyed the jar. “Thank you.”

It was some minutes later that they were both in Chloe’s car, driving a few driveways down to her own, slightly smaller estate. “I wish you could stay here. I bet you’d  _ love  _ going through all of my unfiled paperwork and helping me win over Adrien Agreste.” 

She smiled at that, stepping out of the car, still holding the jar of flowerbed potion. “Where do you want this?” 

Chloe pointed to a bay window. “The windows under my kitchen, actually. I like thinking about you when I cook. You taught me.” 

Nathalie softened a bit, nodding. They walked over to the bay window, and she tapped the glass, saying hello to Chloe’s cats. 

“I’m going to keep bees,” she told her. “A thousand or so daughters. They’ll need flowers. And I’m having a set of apple trees installed soon.” 

“That’ll be lovely,” Nathalie replied. “I remember stealing honey from wild nests as a girl.”

She dropped the potion into the cleared dirt. Nathalie watched as flowers grew around her, beautiful and vibrant. “I never had potions like these when I was a witch, you know.”

Chloe frowned. “Yeah?”

“A lot of witches did farming spells, obviously,” Nathalie trailed off. “And I did love spells and potions. Meunier worked on...his craft.” 

Chloe looked at her forearm, examining the bee and flower design she had had on her since birth. “Yours must’ve looked like some sort of heart?” 

Nathalie huffed. “My husband and I always disagreed on what it meant. It was tiresome.” 

Looking down, Chloe tugged her sleeves further down. “Do you still have your mark?” 

“No,” she replied. “It disappeared, and the familiar mark appeared in its place. Inevitably, marriage bound Meunier and I together as witch and familiar when I returned. He preferred the latter to our marriage, actually.” Nathalie crossed her arms. “Sorry. I can’t really talk about it with anyone else.” 

“Literally,” Chloe mumbled, glancing towards the street. “Mother doesn’t want you outside, so I think you should enjoy the fresh air while you still can. I have you for a few more hours, though.” 

“Thank you, Chloe,” Nathalie replied. “I mean it.” 

“I know,” she said. “I’m sad you’re back with her but it’s nice to see you again. She won’t let me see you when you’re not bound to her, you know.” 

Nathalie sighed. “I figured as much.” She glanced down. “I just hope my former Master is safe.” 

Chloe pursed her lips. “That’s who she’s threatening if you cross her?” 

She nodded. 

Waving that off, Chloe wrinkled her nose. “ _ I’m  _ a junior council member. I have access to your old contracts. I can find whoever he was and make sure he’s safe. Marinette and Adrien and I can do a combined effort and then--” 

“Chloe.” Nathalie put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t ask you to risk yourself like that.” 

Glaring at her, Chloe replied, “You deserve to be free, you idiot. Do you think I liked thinking otherwise as a kid? What about all the times I blamed you for shit I broke, Nat? I don’t like seeing you like this, especially if that other guy made you really happy and kept you both taken care of.” 

“I don’t care that you blamed me--”

“You  _ never  _ deserved it!” Chloe replied, cutting her off and nearly shouting. “ _ Neither  _ of us deserved it. No one deserves a woman like Audrey Bourgeois for a caretaker. It was never about us. It. Was. Never. You. It’s always been Audrey. It was always Charles Meunier. And whoever else wanted to take advantage of you. Anyone with access to the files can see that!” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. 

“You will never be enough on your own in Audrey’s eyes, Nathalie. She’ll never convince the high council to let you be and unbound familiar. We need to beat her at her own game,” Chloe nearly growled. “And damned the consequences.”

She nodded. “Okay.” 

“You agree?” 

“I do,” she replied, her voice trembling. “I’m scared.” 

“I won’t let anything happen to my favorite nanny, you know,” Chloe replied. “Now. Tell me who your previous master was.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe’s hands crossed behind her back, hiding the basket as she passed through the hallways of only the highest council members. They were bound to kick her out of the organization soon enough. Herbology was not nearly powerful enough for them. 

Maybe if she could spontaneously create beautiful garments, they would keep her around too. 

“Gabriel Agreste,” Chloe poked her head into his small studio, glancing around the room. 

He looked up at her, and adjusted his glasses. “Is Audrey already checking up on me, Ms. Junior Council Member?” 

Chloe’s head bowed for a second, “Ah, no,” she told him, closing the door behind her and walking the perimeter of the room. She revealed the basket to him, and murmured her spell as she rested flowers around the room. “I wanted to talk to you about your former familiar, actually.” 

He stared at her, a confused expression on his face. “I haven’t had a familiar in five years, Chloe. You have access to my files.” 

She smiled back at him. “Nathalie. I mean Nathalie.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows pushed together. “Ah, I see,” he finally spoke. “I was upset to here that she passed away during her interrogations a few weeks ago.” He stood, buttoning his suit jacket. “Obviously, I’m so embarrassed that something unprofessional developed between her and I.”

Chloe nodded. “The spell is set,” she said. “We shouldn’t be overhead.” 

“Ah, you’re plant magic is very adaptable, isn’t it?”

She grinned. “I’ve learned some new ones.” Chloe looked away her eyes downcast. “Nathalie is alive.” 

His eyes widened. “We saw her body.” 

“Then it must have been an illusion that my mother set up,” she replied. “Did you touch the body? Did Nathalie smell like her usual bookish self, or were you kept at a distance?” 

Gabriel nodded. “I see. Is she alright? Where is she?” 

“She’s with my mother. Audrey made her sign a contract,” she replied. “You’re a high ranking council member though, on the same level as my mom, at least.” 

Gabriel let out a small breath. “I suppose I can petition a few of my fellow mates to discuss this issue. Perhaps we can get the...charges against my relationship with Nathalie dropped.” 

Chloe nodded eagerly. “Yes, I agree. Nathalie...well, she and Audrey don’t get along. I think it would be for the best if they were separated again.” 

“Of course,” he replied. “And I have no intentions of breaking rules with Nathalie ever again, obviously. I only want her to be safe.”

“Good,” Chloe replied, glancing down. “That’s good. I need to file a report on the situation with my mother and her familiar anyway, and if you make a case that Nathalie should return to you, I think our combined efforts could work.” 

Gabriel smiled, “I think so too. You’re clever for thinking of this, Chloe.” 

“Thank you.”

 

XXX

 

“You idiot,” Audrey announced to her, “You moron.” 

Nathalie kept her head down, in her usual space behind Audrey’s desk. “My apologies, Mistress. What have I done?”

“You put your faith in my daughter,” she sniffed, sitting on her desk, in front of Nathalie. 

She felt a hand brush against her jaw, tilting her head up to look into the eyes of Audrey Bourgeois. “I don’t understand, Mistress,” she whispered, averting her gaze.

“You  _ told  _ her that your former Master was  _ Gabriel Agreste, _ ” Audrey replied, sitting back up, putting ankle on Nathalie’s shoulder. 

Nathalie fell into the rhythm she had known for so long. She began to unzip the woman’s boot, slip off the sock, and massage the arch of Audrey’s foot. It was an afterthought as her mind raced through Audrey’s revelation. 

She couldn’t tell Chloe that  _ Jagged  _ was her former master, after all. If it all blew up in their faces, she couldn’t let him take the fall. 

Audrey tilted her head back. “And of course, my traitorous daughter just had to report my disciplining you, and couple that with Gabriel Agreste petitioning to have your contract in his possession, and...well, you fucked up, you stupid thing.” 

Nathalie froze. “What?” 

“Don’t stop,” Audrey demanded. “His petition is going through, obviously. And it doesn’t help that your little rockstar requested a sealed investigation. Stone’s name was redacted so the entire council assumes that Gabriel has been on his shit this entire time, trying to get you back while I’m training you on being a proper familiar.” 

Audrey set her foot down, and lifted the other for Nathalie to begin working through. 

“It’ll be a short-lived disaster, and we both know it,” Audrey went on, her tone sharp. “And then you’ll return here, with me.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

 

XXX

 

She held Jagged the next time he came to her. “Gabriel Agreste is taking my contract,” she cried, collapsing in his arms until she was down on her knees in the grass. “I’m so sorry.” 

He knelt in front of her, “What happened?” 

“I...someone reached out to help me, but I had to tell them who my former master was,” she sniffed. “And I wanted to protect you, so I said Gabriel’s name.” 

“He’s a senior high council member,” Jagged told her quietly. “I see.” 

“You have to find us before I return here,” Nathalie whispered. “My current owner won’t oversee any of the contract work--they want Gabriel to fail at keeping me, Jagged. You have to find me first.” 

Jagged nodded, his hands hesitantly holding her shoulders. “That’s good,” he replied. “That’s really good. Gabriel’s been kissing my ass since he saw your body, you know. He might help us himself.” 

Nathalie nodded. “We have to be careful.” 

“He’s paranoid,” Jagged told her, “I’d be worried about him monitoring your every move, which means…” He looked down, sitting on the back of his ankles. “This has to be the last time we see eachother like this, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie looked up at him. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, love.” 

Her eyes fell down to her hands, pressed into her leaves. “We should make the most of the time we have left, then.” 

Jagged hesitated. “Are you sure, pet?” 

“Yes.” 

He sighed, and their clothes melted away, Nathalie pulled towards him, rising to kiss his lips, and scratch her thumbs along his beard. Jagged’s moans stayed trapped in his throat as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Kissing her neck, Jagged took advantage of his access to her. A hand cupped her breast, as another ghosted its way down her stomach, tickling her navel before touching her clit. He massaged her, playing with the hardening little nub. 

“I haven’t done this in forever,” she whispered. “Not since you.” 

“I’m sure,” Jagged replied, stroking her thoroughly. “Neither have I. I can wait until we’re together again.” 

Nathalie nodded, reaching her hand between him to stroke his hardening member. “It’ll be soon,” she promised. “I’ll do my best to stay where ever you can find me.”

He moaned, whispering her name to himself, letting his eyes close halfway. “Nathalie, love, you’re so good at this, please,” he begged her, his hands dancing along her hips, guiding her towards him. 

She smiled, and gently pushed his back onto the grass. Straddling him, Nathalie ran her hand along his cock once more, guiding into her wet entrance. Slowly but surely, he was inside of her, and Nathalie began rising and falling against him, fucking him. Her hands pressed into his chest, steadying herself as her back arched in pleasure. 

“I miss this,” she practically sang to him. “Jonathan…I’m close, please, I--”

“Do it,” he murmured, tilting his head back. “I’ll handle myself later, just come for me now,” he whispered. 

Nathalie agreed, and pressed against him, fucking him harder and faster until she was spiraling, falling into a melody of feeling as she did. When she finally came, she collapsed against him, kissing his face absentmindedly in the afterglow. 

“Don’t give up on me,” she whispered to him, falling to her side next to him in the grass. “Please.” 

“I won’t, love. I never would.” 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie sat across from Gabriel Agreste, crossing her legs and glaring at him. Audrey sat beside her. 

“You have the contract,” Audrey gestured to the stack of paper on the coffee table. “Get it over with.” 

Compulsively, Nathalie picked up the document, and began to leaf through it, speed reading selections. “I’m not going to agree to most of this, you know.” 

“You’ll agree to it  _ all  _ and not complain,” Audrey snapped back. 

Nathalie let out a small sigh, and her eyes fell to a section titled, ‘ _ Jonathan ‘Jagged’ Stone.’  _

 

  * __The familiar will not be able to look, hear, or otherwise sense the witch known as Jagged Stone.__


  * _The familiar is not permitted to receive any communication from Jagged Stone._


  * _The familiar will not attempt to send any sort of communication, magical or otherwise, with Jagged Stone. The familiar will not speak to Jagged stone if she believes in nearby._


  * _The familiar will not accept any gifts, magical or otherwise, from Jagged Stone_


  * _The familiar, upon points (1) through (4) being compromised, will inform the Warlock immediately of this compromise._



 

She glanced up to Gabriel, who sharply nodded to her. 

“I won’t sign this,” she told him, taking the page and easily ripping it out. “It’s  _ your _ job to keep familiars from influences you believe to be corrupting. It’s written in the law, Gabriel.”

Gabriel leaned back. “Am I not doing that now, with this clause?” He waved his hand, and the paper reappeared into the contract. “You’re far to paranoid.” 

“Cats and kettles,” she replied, pulling the page out again. Nathalie continued to flip through the contract. “Audrey’s contract with me is being suspended regardless of whether or not I sign your contract, you know.” 

“I do,” he replied, the corners of his lips turning upwards. “I made sure of that.” 

“I’ll happily belong to someone else, you know.” 

“I don’t see any other bids for your contract,” he replied, but nodded. “The page will be stricken from the contract, but I’ll have no more of this negotiation. Sign now.” 

She let out a small breath, but picked up the pen and the contract. Wordlessly, she made her way over to the small circle of candles that had already been set out. Gabriel stood, following her, and grabbed the pitcher of salt. 

Gabriel dutifully poured the salt between the candles and where they stood, creating a seal. There was no turning back now. Nathalie took the contract, and signed it with the dominant hand. 

When she wrote the ‘N’, Nathalie cried out, the pain of a new familiar tattoo overtaking her old one. Gabriel put steadying hands around her, as she quickly signed the rest of her name. 

As always, she collapsed the ground, and a broken sob came out of her, as the pain ebbed and flowed, as the new contract settled into the very essence about her.

It hadn’t been like this at all with Jagged. He only had one page of conditions. 

“Nathalie,” Gabriel whispered, not quite disguising the satisfaction in his tone, “Are you alright?”

She cleared her throat, and stood on wobbling legs. “I’m alright, Master.” 

“Good, we’re leaving, in that case,” he replied, allowing the candles to blow out and stepping out of the circle. 

Nathalie tried to follow, but stumbled, falling to the floor and knocking over several candles. 

“Jesus Christ,” Audrey murmured. “And I have to find help to clean this up. Your both disasters.” 

“My apologies,” Gabriel replied half-heartedly, scooping Nathalie up in his arms, cradling her easily against his chest. “You’re fine, Nathalie. Just relax.”

Despite herself, Nathalie’s muscles released the tension she had been holding all day. Her head rested against his chest, her eyes partially closed on a pissed off Audrey, who was making several phone calls to her staff to clean up the mess she had made. 

_ I’ll have to pay for that later,  _ Nathalie thought,  _ when Gabriel ruins our contract with his stupid necromancy.  _

 

XXX

 

She had hardly remembered arriving to the Agreste manor. Nathalie had been there before, at parties hosted by ancestor’s of Gabriel, back in her heyday. When she had been a witch, she had enjoyed Meunier taking her their, impressing her with his friends, with the food, and with the music. 

Still, she had been out of it, exhausted and ripped apart from the contract ceremony, and Gabriel had carried her up the stairs and into a guest bedroom, setting her down with ease, her head rested on a mountain of luxurious pillows.

“Is there anything you need?” 

Nathalie shook her head, curling up into a small ball, holding her throbbing hand. “I’m okay, Master. Thank you.” 

Gabriel nodded, exiting the bedroom and leaving her be. 

He returned several hours later, rousing her and setting a small plate of food on the bed. “You need to eat, Nathalie.” 

She sat up, stared at the food, and stared up at Gabriel. “Thank you, Master,” she finally replied. “Unfortunately, I am not hungry at this time. I can prepare my own food later, so as not to be a burden.” 

He pursed his lips. “You’re that stressed that I’ve manipulated the meal?” Gabriel shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed, and took the spoon he had brought up with him. He stirred the tomato-basil situation, and then took a generous spoonful, and ate it easily. “See? I’m fine.” 

Nathalie inhaled, but nodded, and took the bowl, drinking the soup quietly, glancing around the splendid bedroom. 

“This will be your room,” he told her. “I had things planned out for several months, but Stone swooped in and got the contract. You’ll find clothes that fit you in the closet, as well as a bathroom with soaps enchanted to be your favorite scent.” 

She held the bowl in her hands, looking down still. “Thank you, Master.” 

He nodded. Standing and putting his hand behind his back. “I’d like you to join me for dinner. I’ll have the staff prepare something light, as I know you’re still resting. There are several things I must discuss with you, pertaining my expectations of you, and what your position as my familiar entails.” 

Nathalie nodded, hesitantly eating more of the soup as he stood there.  

“Do you have any questions, for now?” Gabriel asked her.

She wondered if this was a challenge, or a game he had set for her to play. Well, she wasn’t one to play games she could potentially lose. “Not at the moment, Master,” she replied. “Thank you for the soup.”

Gabriel nodded, “I’ll leave you to yourself, then. Come for dinner at seven, in the dining room.” 

Nathalie nodded. 

 

XXX

 

Nathalie found the dining room easily a little bit before seven. Her memories had led her to the room. The house, of course, had been updated into something modern and sleek, though everything felt like a museum--full of antiques, tapestries, and paintings--but with new clean marble and freshly painted walls. 

She glanced up at the portrait of Gabriel and his presumably-late wife. Nathalie recognized the boy in the painting--Adrien--but he was Chloe’s age, and he had to have moved out of the mansion by now. 

Her eyes fell to a book on the credenza, and an old memory flashed before her.

Meunier’s hand was on the small of her back, and he was whispering something in her ear as she signed the book. “Soon, all of this will be our’s, my dear Nathalie,” he said. And she had laughed, inscribing her name ‘Mrs. Charles Meunier’. 

Well, that was wrong. She was unmarried at one point, at one of those parties. She remembered being quite popular. Nathalie opened the book, and she remembered when she first signed it, as unmarried young witch, so long ago. Ms. Nathalie Sancoeur. 

Her eyebrows pushed together as she read her first signature at the first party she attended at the Agreste Mansion. Meunier’s name was right above her’s. Had they arrived together? Or at the same time? Did they merely sign the guest book at the same time and meet then?

All of it was fuzzy. Nathalie checked the inscribed date at the top of the page. 

“You were only unmarried at two of my ancestor’s parties,” Gabriel supplied, appearing next to her and making her jump. 

“I..my apologies, Master,” she replied, closing the book when he stopped her, holding her wrist in his hand. “I shouldn’t have looked.” 

“I left the book out for you to see,” he replied gently. Opening the page she had been on, he let go of her. “This guest book was instrumental in finding you, Nathalie.” 

She shivered at that revelation, and Gabriel pointed to the signatures. “You two arrived separately at this party, otherwise it would’ve said on one line ‘Charles Meunier and Nathalie Sancoeur.’” He pointed to two long dead witches who had done this. They were an engaged couple, if Nathalie later remembered. 

He flipped a few more pages of the old book, and pointed to a line. “You two arrived together at this party, remember?” 

Nathalie shook her head, feeling herself fill up with dread, “No, Master, I don’t.” 

“Yes, well, most people didn’t either,” he commented. “It seems you only reached acclaim once you became ‘Mrs. Charles Meunier’, and faded out of memory once you ‘died’, as Meunier claimed.” He flipped back a few pages. “And Charles attended these parties with several women over the course of several years, so I had no way of identifying Mrs. Charles Meunier until I researched his dates.” 

“How do you know I wasn’t a familiar then, Master?” 

“Familiars are forbidden from signing Agreste guest books. It’s enchanted on the inside cover. Witch’s hands only,” he responded easily. “And you two  _ were  _ married, you did not deny it in that storage room.”

Nathalie glanced down at the book again. “And once you found out he married me, it was a matter of finding my records.” 

“Oh, yes,” he replied. “The rumors have always circulated that you were alive, but no one knew your name or what you were up to. Several of my colleagues assume that  _ Audrey  _ is Mrs. Charles Meunier.” 

“And no one has connected that rumor to the rumor of the immortal familiar, existing around the members of the high council.” She glanced down. “So no one except you, Jonathan and Audrey knows I’m now a familiar.” 

“There are only three high council members, not including me, who know the story,” he replied with a small smile. “The secret has been well kept.” 

Nathalie took a step back, nodding. “Thank you for showing me all of this, Master.”

Gabriel nodded, and turned back towards the dining table. “Our dinner is ready, Nathalie, have a seat.” 

She sat down to his right, while he sat at the head of the table. Her eyes fell to the plate in front of her, and she began to eat after Gabriel did. 

He poured himself a glass of red wine. “Would you care for some, Nathalie?” 

“No, thank you, Master,” she replied, knowing better than to allow him to get her even the slightest bit intoxicated. 

Gabriel nodded, taking a sip of his own wine. “I wanted to discuss the work you’ll be doing for me, Nathalie,” he told her. “It’s most likely obvious, but I require your knowledge and assistance on bringing my wife back.”

Nathalie swallowed, looking down, “I cannot assist you on that, Master.” 

He huffed at that, “You will, Nathalie. We will not get caught. I have plans to address the bindings Clara Nightingale put on you, and after that our true work will begin.” 

She stared up at him, feeling so cold. “Even if I could help you, Master, your wife would not come back the same. If she was a witch, she would return as a familiar, Master.” 

“She was a mortal human,” Gabriel replied. 

Nathalie shook her head. “My apologies, Master. I cannot speak for what she would come back as, but I can promise that she would not be the same.” 

He sighed, “She would be alive, and that would be enough.” 

“She would be cursed to live forever,” Nathalie replied quietly, looking down and feeling her stomach turn a bit. “She would outlive you, Master.” 

Gabriel glanced down. “Perhaps I will begin plans to prepare for my own immortality, then. It is an old science, but I’ll have you here are my disposal.” 

Nathalie felt chills travel up and down her spine. Meunier had failed at the science her newest master was describing. First, he had brought his dead wife back, as an immortal familiar. Second, he had attempted to bring  _ himself  _ back, and only got lost in the realms of the dead. Perhaps Gabriel would be different, or perhaps Nathalie would be abandoned again. 

“Nathalie?” He pulled her out of her own train of thoughts once he had grown impatient. “Do you have any questions?” 

She pressed her lips together, “When are you planning to address Nightingale’s bindings, Master?” 

“Soon,” he murmured. “I’m sure her bindings quite the burden on you, as well. We may leave tomorrow morning, if you’re eager.” 

Nathalie nodded, glancing down at her food and finding that her appetite had gone. She took a sip of water and tried her best to finish the rest of her meal in silence. 

When she did finish her meal, she glanced up at her master and spoke, “May I be excused, Master?” 

“Yes, you may retire to your room for the evening,” he told her, “or the library, if you’re inclined to reading.” 

Nathalie dipped her head down, taking her plate as she stood. 

“The maids will clear the table, Nathalie, you do not have to concern yourself with that sort of thing,” he told her. 

She smiled slightly, “Of course, Master.”

 

XXX

 

Nathalie had fallen asleep nearly immediately. She was excited, as Jagged knew tonight was the first night away from Audrey. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she stood in the small field of wildflowers she had known to love. Nathalie took in the smell, and turned, hoping to see Jonathan. 

Instead, she saw Gabriel, still dressed in the suit he wore that day, pristinely in place, with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at her, a smug look on his face. 

“So,” he commented. “Jagged’s been coming to you in your dreams, then.” 

Nathalie placed her hands behind her back, feeling them curl into fists. “Yes, Master.” 

“I see,” Gabriel stepped closer to her. “What do you do here?” 

“We...talk, mostly, Master,” Nathalie looked down, feeling hot. 

He chuckled. “I bet you do,” he commented. “Your insistence on that page in the contract gave yourself away, Nathalie. You’ve agreed to go through hell and back in previous contracts, but a no-contact order seemed to strike a nerve. Perhaps it would do well to cast a few bindings of my own.” 

“Please, Master,” she whispered. “I miss him so much.” 

Gabriel sighed. “It is merely a matter of commanding you, and punishing you when you disobey me, Nathalie. However, I want your cooperation. I will keep you two apart until I have my wife back. Afterwards, you may do what you like with that witch.” 

He placed two hands on her shoulders, and Nathalie looked up at him, her eyes teary. “Do not cry. Is that clear, Nathalie?” 

“It is, Master,” she whispered back.

Gabriel let her go. “Good. Now. I would like to return to my own dreams, and you will return to yours.” He let out a small breath. “I am a master of planar magic, the fabrics between dimensions, Nathalie. I can outdo Jagged Stone at every turn. Do not attempt something as foolish as this again.” 

“I won’t, Master,” she replied numbly, glancing around the field once more. 

“We leave tomorrow morning, get some rest.” 

Then, he snapped his fingers, and Nathalie fell back into her own dreams, where neither Jagged nor Gabriel could enter. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nathalie around the forest, following Gabriel dutifully as he read a paper map. She passed through the forest in silence, easily able to stay light on her feet. 

Occasionally, he turned back, to check that she was till there. And to make sure she was not allowing the hem of the garment bag to trail across the wet ground. 

“We should be there soon,” he told her. “Luckily, there’s a fairy ring on the property, somewhere.” 

Nathalie nodded, glancing to the sky. The sun would be up in an hour or so, but the night chill still bit her skin. 

“Are you cold, Nathalie?” He asked her warily, shrugging off his own jacket. “Here, take this,” he offered before she could possibly protest, compelling her to put it on.

“Thank you, Master,” she replied, handing the dress to him for a few moments as she put the garment on. 

The pea coat was warm, thankfully, and he murmured something, and it began to fit her perfectly, the fabric holding her close. She took the bag back from him, and they resumed their hike through the Agreste woods. 

After half an hour of this, Gabriel froze, and he ushered Nathalie to his side. He found the circle of mushrooms. He pulled out a handkerchief fabric, muttered a few words, and shook out the fabric. It grew to the size of a picnic blanket. 

Nathalie assisted him with setting it out, careful not to take any steps closer to the fairy circle. They sat down beside each other on the blanket, politely waiting to be approached. 

“Have you ever dealt with the fae before?” 

“No, Master,” she replied, while thinking how they knew better, back then. She looked down at her hands. “Have you?” 

“A few times,” he answered. “Did you sleep well, last night?” 

“Yes, Master, thank you,” Nathalie told him. 

Gabriel huffed. “I heard you once asked Clara about nightmares.” 

Nathalie stilled, and closed her eyes for a few moments, “I did, when she had my contract, Master.”

“She asked for my help on it,” he told her, “before whatever Audrey did to her happened, of course.” Gabriel leaned back, “She hoped I could use my own magic to cross into your dreams and solve whatever problem plagued you.” 

“Could you, Master?” She asked. 

“I…” Gabriel looked away. “If Clara wasn’t compromised, we’d be able to do it together. At the time I was busy with my newborn son and had no idea who you were.” 

_ Your kindness only exists out of convenience.  _ Nathalie glanced towards the fairy circle, and shuddering, seeing someone pad across the grass, but only their feet. 

She stared down at the ground as Gabriel stood, unsure. 

“Gabriel, how good it is to see you, have you missed me?” The fae greeted him easily. Her voice sparkled easily, and Nathalie had to keep her eyes down.

Gabriel had the dress in his hands, “I’ve brought you a dress, to make up for my absence, if course.” 

“Oh,” the fae woman seemed to be taking the dress from the bag, glancing over the glittery material he had created. “It’s wonderful.” The fae seemed to disappear the dress, and Nathalie saw her feet turn towards her. “And who is this lovely creature?”

“My familiar,” Gabriel replied, “the one I was hoping we could to talk to the springs.” 

Her chin was tilted up, and Nathalie was staring into the eyes of a dark-skinned woman with fierce violet hair, “Well,” the woman crooned, “humans don’t make them like they did in the fourteenth-century, did they? She is stunning, Gabriel.” 

Nathalie looked away, but the woman continued, cupping her cheeks. “Your heartbreak is enchanting, you know. Which witch broke your heart?” 

“I…” Nathalie looked away, “A few, I suppose.” 

“The recent love in your heart though, why are you so sad?” The fae asked. “Did Gabriel hurt your feelings?” 

“N-No,” she replied, looking down. 

“Penny,” Gabriel cut in. “Please, we need to fix her bindings.” 

“Oh, very well,” Penny replied breezily, offering her hand to the woman. “Come with me, Nathalie, we’ll go fix what’s wrong with you.” 

“Let’s  _ go, _ Nathalie,” Gabriel snapped at her when she remained her spot. 

Nathalie got to her feet, and took the woman’s hand, who happily lead her deeper into the forest, where colors seemed to grow darker. Flits of light passed her vision’s edges, dancing and watching her as she walked. 

“Oh, dear, you’re shaking like a leaf,” Penny commented. “Don’t worry, no harm will come to you.” 

Nathalie shook her head at that, looking to Gabriel. “This is bad idea. I change my mind, please--”

“Not another word from you,” he replied, strangely calm as they trekked through the forest. Gabriel had a quiet excitement about him. 

Penny lead them to the edge of a hot spring, that glowed and swirled magical essences. 

“Get undressed,” Gabriel told her, moving behind her and pulling the jacket off of her. 

Seeing as she wasn’t permitted to speak, Nathalie did as she was told. She began to wonder what was entailed for her. 

“Just swim into the water,” Penny murmured sweetly, kissing her cheek. “You’ll be fine.”

Nathalie began to wait, feeling nothing at all but the hot water against her legs. Still, she walked further into the water as the cold air got to her. 

She waded for a few minutes once the could no longer feel the smooth rocks underneath. Nathalie closed her eyes, and ducked her head underwater, fully submerging herself into what this pool had to offer. 

 

XXX

 

Her eyes opened to a small room and she glanced around the room. It was a simple enough hotel room, though she was hot. Nathalie glanced down at her outfit, a simple black jean, a button up with the sleeves rolled up. 

The door opened and Jagged stood in the doorway. “Nathalie,” he said softly. 

Nathalie was slamming her body into his, hugging him intensely. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” he replied. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she told him, pulling away and glancing up at him. “How are we here?” Nathalie glanced around the room. “I was in the magic pools.” 

Jagged chuckled. “I’m a bit confused about it myself, actually,” he replied. “But I think the pools better than you could have ever hoped.” 

She tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean?” 

He took both of her hands, and she glanced down, and saw no familiar tattoo. “If I had to guess, Gabriel had your memory erased and dumped you here,” he told her. “You’re a witch again, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together, and could feel the magic in her fingertips again, stirring to life. “I can’t believe it,” she said breathlessly. She grinned at him. “We can finally be together.” 

“I know,” he murmured, lovesick and pleased. “I brought over the marriage papers. All we have to do is sign our names.” 

“It’d be official?” 

He nodded, kissing her cheek easily. “What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine, Nathalie. I love you. Please say you will. I’ve already signed.”

She looked up at him, her heart swelling with emotion. “I...I want that too, Jagged.”

He smiled, pressing a pen into her hand and kissing her cheek. “You’re making me the happiest witch alive, you know.” 

“I know,” she replied, bending down to the document on the desk. 

Her eyes flitted over his signature as she was about to press her pen to the paper. Nathalie hesitated. It was wrong. His handwriting was off.

“What--” 

He was behind her in an instant, his hand on her wrist in a death grip, trapping her in her place. She watched the signature change to the one she had scene the night before. 

“Charles,” she hissed, trying to wrangle herself free. “Get off of me.” 

“Sign the papers, Nathalie,” he whispered in her ear, chilling her to the bone. “Free me from death. I’ll free you afterwards.” 

Nathalie shoved the marriage paper across the room, and he let her go, morphing back into the man she had known those centuries ago. He had the same black hair, the same green eyes, and the same muscular frame from the decades of farm work. “If that were the case,” she said in a steady voice, though she was shaking, “you wouldn’t have tried to trick me in the first place.” 

Charles shrugged. “I thought you were mad at me.” 

“I  _ am, _ ” she replied. “Why would you go back? You’ll come back a  _ familiar _ , Charles. And it’s hell, for the record.” 

He smirked. Then, he slipped his hand into his pocket. “I didn’t want a  _ wife,  _ Nathalie. I wanted your magic,” he revealed a small but lively vial of magic. “You were so eager to help me, I knew you would accept being my familiar.” 

Nathalie swallowed, “You…” 

“It was a simple procedure,” Meunier replied, shooting her a patronizing smile, “and convincing you was easy enough.” 

He moved closer to her, putting her hand under her jaw. “You have always been a broken little bird, you weren’t clever enough to manage your own potential.” 

“I  _ liked  _ the magic I was doing,” Nathalie replied, pulling away from him. “Give me back my magic,  _ now _ . How did you even manage that?” 

“It wasn’t like you were my first wife, Nathalie,” Charles snapped back at her. “And who gives a shit about dead familiars? The killing you and bringing you back was a means to an end. Then you had to muck it up and get  _ famous _ with the immortality shit before I could make you my familiar.” 

Nathalie sat back in shock. “And what? You thought you could bring yourself back from the dead aftewards?” 

“I had a deal or two with a demon that didn’t go well,” he admitted with a shrug. “Trade places with me.” 

Her hands curled into fists, “You...you took my magic  _ while  _ we were married. It still belongs to me, and it belonged to me before it ever did you, Charles.” 

He snarled at her. “You vowed to obey me in our marriage, in that case. Sign your name and get me out of this hell.  _ Now,  _ Nathalie.” 

Nathalie shook her head. She glanced over to the door. “I won’t,” she replied, walking towards the door. “And I’ll find one of these demons and let him know how you’ve wronged me, and we’ll see how far that takes me.” 

Charles balked at that, “Wait, no, do not do that.” 

Her hand was on the doorknob. “Oh, then give me back my magic. Maybe if you’re nice I’ll try to figure out your thing with this demon. I’m good at relationships.” 

He glared at her.

“You owe it to me, Charles,” she said softly. “I’ve endured this for centuries and I can’t even die. I’ve tried dozens of times.” 

Meunier let out a sigh. “You’re a pathetic bitch, Nathalie,” he told her, tossing her the vial. “And I used a summoning spell to get you here, you just have to follow it back out.”

“Right. See you around, Charles.”  _ Not.  _

She instantly opened the vial, drinking it and feeling her magic swirl around her. Then, she was gone. 

 

XXX

 

In the next moment, she was gasping for air, sputtering and clammering back to the shore. She curled up into a small ball on the stones, closing her eyes and finding the void of her magic weak, but there, recovering and returning home. 

“Nathalie?” Gabriel asked her. “Are you fine?” 

“I’m wonderful,” she murmured, letting herself soak in her magic. It felt so good. Nathalie warmed the stone beneath her, pressing her hand into the rock. 

“Good. Get up. Let’s go,” he told her in a quick voice, eager to return back to his home. 

Nathalie unfurled herself, lying on her back and staring up at him. “No,” she replied. “I won’t go with you.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at her. “That’s an  _ order,  _ Nathalie.” 

She showed him her hands, unmarked. “I’m a witch again, Gabriel. I don’t have to do anything for you.” 

He stared at her. Then, his head whirled over to Penny. “What the hell did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything. The lake was only meant to remove the bindings,” Penny protested. “She must’ve gotten summoned from somewhere else. The space between worlds is thinner down there.” 

“Nathalie,” Gabriel said calmly. “Please, please, please help me. I got you this far, you owe me.” 

“I owe you nothing,” she replied, sitting up and glaring at him. “Go find my clothes and maybe we’ll talk.” 

“...”

Nathalie stood, “Very well. I need to find Jonathan.” She glanced over to the fae woman, who stared at her figure easily. “Lead me out of the forest.”

 

XXX

 

Nathalie stood at the edge of the forest. She had found her clothes, and was currently drawing runes in the sand. 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked her. 

He had been trailing behind her, trying to make various deals, pleas, and bargains. 

“I remember Jonathan's runic name,” Nathalie explained. “I'm creating a temporary leyline between us and plan to follow it to him. Relationship magic is my specialty.”

“If I help, will you--”

“No, Gabriel,” she replied, in a tired voice. “Leave me alone.”

Nathalie murmured a few words, and then the leyline appeared. She stood, and smiled, crossing her arms behind her back. “Away I go, Gabriel. Thanks for indirectly restoring my magic, for what it's worth.”

Then, she was gone.

 

XXX 

 

She appeared in the suite of Jonathan's hotel. Glancing about, Nathalie found him asleep on the chaise, snoring softly. 

Nathalie let out a small breath, feeling free and content. She returned to her original room, and found the books he had once bought her. Picking out one, Nathalie settled on the couch across from Jonathan, perfectly happy to wait for him to wake up. 

He stirred after a half hour, waking up at looking at her. She grinned back at him.

“I must be crazy now, love,” he murmured, covering his eyes. 

“Gabriel took me to these healing pools in the fae realm,” she told him moving closer. “It's a long story, but I'm a witch again.”

He looked at her, kneeling in front of him. “You're not real.”

She kissed the bridge of his nose, “I promise I am, Jagged.”

Jagged rolled over, facing her. “Are you still immortal?”

Nathalie shrugged, and climbed on top of him. “I guess we'll find out together.”

She kissed him, once, twice, a third time, and felt herself slip into a bliss she had known centuries ago. Only this time, it was real. Nathalie may not have aged, but she had wisened up to men, and love, and even relationships. 

Knowing this, Nathalie knew her future was bound to be full of power she had never known, and full of love with a witch she never wanted to let go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
